Queen Erin's Wrath
Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko and Rini led Ringo back to the grotto. "Doremi-chan. Why can't you tell me why you brought us back here?" Ringo asked as they went into the cove. "You'll see!" She said with a smile, leading them further into the grotto. "TA-DAH!" She exclaimed when they were all the way in the grotto, and she and the others pointed ahead, and smiled as Ringo looked on in surprise, and she gasped when she saw... "Billy's statue!" Ringo exclaimed in surprise. "But where- when- how did you get it?" "It fell in here last night somehow. We found it in here." Rini explained." So we just wanted to surprise you Ringo-chan." Ringo then smiled at her. "Oh, you guys are the greatest." She exclaimed, giving Rini and the gang a hug each time. Ringo then went over to the statue. "It looks just like him. It's even got his eyes." She said, admiring the statue and she pretended. "Why, Billy-kun, run away with you?" She then giggled. "Oh, this is so sudden!" The next thing the five had heard that they didn't expect to hear was the sound of a scepter pulling out. Ringo spun and gasped when she saw a shadowed Erin (except for her eyes, which had an angry look in them) at the entrance with an intent look on her face. "Mama?" Ringo exclaimed in shock. Doremi, Hazuki and Aiko hid behind a giant dresser, and poked their heads out while Momoko, Onpu and Rini got behind a cloak. Carly and Alyssa stood right behind Erin, looking down at the ground in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable mother and queen and I have kept my patience up until now, Ringo." Erin said, stepping out of the shadows as she walked towards Ringo and she stopped a yard in front of her. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be followed; not to be rebelled against!" Ringo bit her lip, and began to explain. "But Mama, I-" Her sentence got cut short by Erin. "Now, I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal human boy from drowning?" She demanded. "Mama, I had to!" Ringo argued. "Contact between the mortal world and the magical realm is forbidden! Ringo, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Erin scolded. "But he would have died!" Ringo exclaimed. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" Erin said coldly, turning around. "You don't even know Billy!" Ringo snapped angrily while glaring at Erin. "Know him? I don't have to meet him or know him!" The Toon girl snapped, turning to face Ringo. "They're all the same; Spineless, savage, cold-hearted, magical creature, robot, and cartoon hunters, who capture creatures for their own fun 'n' games; incapable of having any feelings-" That did it for Ringo because she couldn't hold it in anymore. "MAMA, I LOVE HIM!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. The young mew-mew gasped at her own words and she clamped her mouth shut and hid behind the statue, but she still looked at Erin. Alyssa and Carly gasped while the others' eyes widened in shock. "No." Erin said in disbelief and shock. She then got angry. "Have you finally lost your mind, Ringo? He's a human! You're a Mew-mew!" She yelled. "I don't care, anymore." Ringo pouted. "So help me, Ringo-chan, I'm going to get through to you. And if talking to you isn't enough, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!" Erin said menacingly in Grey's voice as her WaterIce Scepter started to give off a fiery aura, making the others gulped as they hid. Then, Erin started destroying everything that Ringo thought valuable by jumping from shelf to shelf, using strike raid, and firing bubble lasers from her scepter. "Mama!" Ringo said, trying to make her mother stop but to no avail. "No! No, mommy! Please! Mama, stop!" When everything else was destroyed, Erin turned towards the statue of Billy, and pointed her scepter at it. Ringo then saw this, and gasped in horror. "MOMMY, NO!" But it was too late. An orb of blue ice fire fired out of the tip, and at the statue, destroying it. Category:Fan Fiction